


I see fire.. or red in this case

by Wiktoria92



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 19:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10198517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiktoria92/pseuds/Wiktoria92
Summary: Just something that came to my mind ;-) (and was partly inspired by Amelita's ,,Sweet Cinnamon") Rather PwP, mild, but still...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet Cinnamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373572) by [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita). 



,,Ughhhh...”- I moaned flopping on the couch, after I was done making a dinner. I took a remote controller and wrapped a blanket around myself. Flipping through channels I moaned again.  
,,I hate periods..." I found something on TV and wrapped tighter the blanket when a shudder shook my body.  
When I heard a click of the front door, I looked in that way.  
,,Okaeri" I said in a weak voice. The golden eyed man looked in my direction with concern.  
,,Tadaima." He put his suitcase and was looking at me intently, while shrugging off his suit jacket and prowling to me.  
,,My kitten have a bad day, hmm?" he purred to my ear while rolling up his sleeves.  
,,Yhm..." I tilted my head to the side to give him more access. But he was already gone. I blinked. I hate when he is doing this.  
,,Here, take this" He said a moment later, while giving me a glass of water and one pill.  
,,Oh, thanks" I gratefully took the pill and gulped down the water. He took away the glass and sat down on the couch, near me. I immediately crawled onto his lap and curled up snuggling to him. He chuckled and ruffled my hair.  
,,Hey!" I protested and combed my hair with my own fingers, while glaring at him.  
,,You know very we- hmmpft..." I didn't get to end my sentence, because I didn't have a chance. He silenced me with a kiss. A moment later he pushed me on my back, while still kissing me. I felt his hand wandering on my body, under my shirt. I moaned into the kiss. We separated when I was desperate for a breath.  
,,Now, before the pill is gonna start working, we have to help you with your pain” He purred with a devilish sparkle in the eye, and then started kissing my neck.  
,, Or …. ahhh!...we can just... nnnnnngh...! wait for the pill to....hhhhhh... take an effect” I gasped out, with my eyelids closed in pure bliss.  
,,This way will be faster” He said slyly between kisses, he was showering my neck with. Then got down to my collarbone, after he had took off my shirt. One of his hands went to my pants and then under the waist band. I catched his hand in one of my own.  
,,No! I'm not.. This isn't... I-I have... And the couch...This is embarrassing - I gasped out eventually.  
,,No, it is not" he contradicted while nuzzling my neck and putting the blanket under me.  
,,Ugh, Asami!" I protested, combing my fingers in his black hair and pulling on them, but he didn't react. So be it. I thought.  
He already had his two fingers in me.  
,,You are so slick, and it smells delicious" He licked his lips, looking deeply into my eyes, and I shuddered.  
When did he get rid of my jeans???  
Then I felt his tongue.  
,,Ahhh!" He pinned me to the couch to preserve me from writhing out of his grip. My cheeks were red from embarrassment and desire. I bit on my hand to stifle my cries.  
,,Don't" He growled at me and took my hand away. ,,I want to hear your voice" I whimpered at that and shut my eyes tightly, but didn't use my hands to silence myself anymore. Then I felt his two fingers that joined his tongue. I cried out again, this time louder, and arched my back.  
,,Ryu!... Ahh!" I arched again and saw stars. 

When I come back, I was lying on our bed. I was cleaned and didn't felt any pain. I stretched and purred, content. I snuggled closer to Asami. He kissed my forehead and I giggled.  
,,You know, if you don't stop being cute, I will have to make a call. Kirishima won't be happy to move my meetings. Again." He chuckled at the look of mischief on my face and I giggled at the mental image of a very disspleased Asami's Wakagashira.  
,,Mmmmm, now I definitely am not coming to work. And besides, that was way too quick” He said with a devilish look in his eyes. In his hand he was holding a black, leather cuffs...


End file.
